


Chinese translation on "parenting 101"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "parenting 101"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [parenting 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309265) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



親子教育入門　 [第13號　肥皂]

「張嘴。」老頭正色道：「快點。」

孩子想貧嘴的反諷，心念一轉卻放棄了，只緊緊捂著嘴巴，試著以最最凶狠的眼神秒殺對方──然而，他的頭頂還不及對方的手肘，眼神的殺傷力自然大減。

「我讓你張嘴。」老頭的語氣不容辯駁；情況一如他第六次勒令卡爾湼去土豆皮，眼睛卻冷冷的盯著手裏的切肉刀。

孩子迅速瞄瞄大門（對方動作比較快，就是剛接上木腿也罷，所以他絕不可能避過老頭，衝出門口的），然後再眼抬眼看向老頭，高大魁梧的老頭正站在他身前，抱著雙手瞪著他。他決定放手一搏──士可殺、不可辱，他寧可待會失手被擒，也不願捨棄自己僅存的尊嚴。

他還沒衝上兩步，老頭就一手攥住他，輕而易舉得讓人大火。老頭伸著手把他提起來，踱到灶台旁，隨手把他丟到洗滌槽旁。

「別讓我再叫你張嘴了。」

孩子重重一嚥，卻是誓死緊抿著嘴。

「你怎麼總是犟得要死？」老頭沒好氣的長嘆一聲，然後掐住對方的鼻子，臉上的表情明明白白地說著：『臭小鬼，怎麼樣？』

孩子瞬間臉色漲紅，胸膛瘋狂鼓動，血氣直往上衝。他拼命緊咬牙關，可是腦袋快要爆炸了；他想一直摒著氣，直至昏倒（甚至死去，讓老頭得點教訓）為止──氧氣算老幾！弱者才需要氧氣！──可是幼小身體卻不肯合作，居然輕易就範背叛主人的意智，突然擅自張嘴、拼命攥取氧氣。

然後，老頭掐著新肥皂死命刷孩子的嘴巴，泡抹迅速在嘴裏擴散，彷似某種泡沫魔物似的從喉頭森森攀上；然而，一手促成這種酷刑的老頭則是一臉不痛不癢的無聊表情。

「咕呃噗咳嗚嗚嗚嗚！」

老頭不管他含糊的尖叫、不管他拼命猛蹬灶台的雙腿、也不管他無力亂搥的小拳頭。

後來，老頭扭開水龍頭，把孩子的頭按到水下，讓他大火地呸嘴漱口。泡沫魔物已經襲上鼻腔了，害他斷斷續續的猛打噴嚏。水溫冷得像冰。

老頭總算放開他了，只一臉平靜地看著他，看著他濕漉漉地坐起來（從金髮滾落的水珠濺遍了地板），狼狽地拼命擦去舌尖那肥皂的薰衣草味道。孩子只覺得自己像隻落湯雞、而且冷得腳尖發麻。

「小茄子，瞧你還敢不敢說髒話，你再說我就再替你洗一遍嘴巴。」

孩子猛擦嘴巴，然後啞聲罵道：「混帳臭老頭！去你媽的！」

然後他落荒而逃。

 

END


End file.
